ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons, also known as Wyrms, are magical, reptilian beasts imbued with a great elemental magic. They are one of the most powerful races within Ondorwis, with their intelligence, unstoppable might, and elemental potency making them some of the mightiest beings in existence. Variants Dragons come in two main categories, chromatic and metallic. Chromatic dragons are the standard variations of the species, while metallic dragons are empowered with the purpose of doing good. Chromatic Dragons Chromatic dragons are the original dragons. During the Mythic Era, when dragons were one, homogeneous species, their prime female specimens mated with the draconic avatar of Rhodas, with the resulting offspring being imbued with elemental power, and creating the five variants known today. Red Dragons Beings of elemental fire, red dragons are creatures of heat and power. They are distinguishable by their red hides, which darken as they age, and the backward facing, goat-like horns emerging from their skulls. They are utterly immune to heat and fire, and possess the innate ability to manipulate both, being able to cause volcanic eruptions and expel flames from their mouths. Blue Dragons Blue dragons are aquatic, possessed of fin-like frills on their spines and elbows, as well as wings adapted for moving through water. They are able to breathe underwater and survive immense pressure, possessing gifts over lightning and the weather, being able to expel bolts of electricity from their mouths, as well as being immune to its effects. Green Dragons Green dragons are tied to the earth, being able to manipulate plant life and possessed of geokinetic abilities. They are possessed of thorn like spikes on their heads, and are able to expel toxic, highly corrosive gas (which they themselves are unaffected by) from their mouths which is capable of melting stone. White Dragons Creatures of cold and ice, white dragons are possessed of thin, needle like spikes protruding from their heads and spines. They are possessed of innate power over cold, being able to summon blizzards and lower temperatures. They are capable of expelling blasts of extremely cold air from their mouths. Black Dragons Black dragons are the most magically inclined of chromatic dragons, being particularly slanted towards Dark Magic and Necromancy. They are extremely varied in appearance due to the abnormal energies they are infused with, often possessing various strange spikes on different parts of their bodies. However, most usually share a lean figure, and all are capable of expelling blasts of necrotic purple energy which causes living tissue to decompose and for nonliving materials to break down and shatter. Metallic Dragons Metallic dragons are descended from chromatics which were blessed with increased levels of power for the purpose of enacting good deeds. However, not all dragons are inherently good, and they must be taught moral values, like any other creature. Gold Dragons Gold dragons are empowered red dragons, possessing all the same abilities, only on a highly magnified scale. Silver Dragons Silver dragons are born from empowered white dragons, being gifted with the same abilities on a greater level. Bronze Dragons The descendants of blue dragons, bronze dragons hold all their strengths, only at a level far above their own. Physiology Appearance Dragons are large, lizard like beasts that posses six limbs; four legs, with the front pair also being able to function as hands, and a pair of bat-like wings, and are covered in leathery scales. Each one of their feet possess toes which end in claws, and their lizard like heads having large mouths full of massive teeth, and horns of various shapes, depending on their species. For the most part, these horns are more prominent in males. Furthermore, dragons typically possess a line of spikes running from the base of their skulls down to the end of their horn like tails. Dragons are covered in thick layers of armored scales, with more layers being added as they age, while already present scales grow more dense. Dragon scale and eye color depends largely on the particular species of the dragon. Life Cycle All dragons hatch from eggs, which once laid, require various types of special incubation, depending on the dragon species in question. This can include being immersed in magma, buried in ice, or drenched in acidic slag. Incubation varies by type, but typically lasts between six months and a year. After hatching, newborn dragons are known as hatchlings, and will be ravenously hungry. They will begin growing explosively until they are large enough to be able to defend themselves from any non draconic creatures in their immediate region. From then on, the dragon will continue growing until the day it dies, though as it ages, the rate at which it grows will decrease. Dragons will reach adolescence at around seventy five, and adulthood at the age of a century. Once dragons reach extreme age, typically around two and a half millennia or more, they begin entering sequential stages of long slumbers that last years or decades at a time. Lifespan Dragons can typically live to around five thousand years of age without their lives being extended by magic. Orignally, they possessed infinite lifespans, though after the Elven Emergence, they, like the giants, were stripped of their immortality by their gods for their defeat at elven hands. Diet Dragons are generally carnivorous, subsisting largely on a diet of meat. However, their immensely powerful digestive systems also allow them to devour gems, precious metals, and a variety of plant life. Despite their enormous size, dragons do not need to eat nearly as much as one would expect, and are mostly sustained by the potent magical energies flowing through their bodies. Magical Essence Dragons are extremely potent magical creatures, with arcane energies permeating every fiber of their bodies. This magic is so incredibly powerful that infusions of their blood have the potential of imbuing an individual with magical ability, which can then be transmitted down their bloodline. The magic of dragons bestows them with a powerful connection to elemental energies, allowing them to expel magical power from their mouths and manipulate their element. Powers and Abilities Magical Essence: Dragons are infused with potent magical energies, endowing them with many mystical abilities not found in common creatures. * Elemental Power: Dragons are imbued with innate control over a particular elements, being able to influence weather, manipulate plant and animal life, and induce tectonic activity. * Super Strength: Dragons are possessed of titanic physical power, enabling them to effortlessly rip apart and crush buildings, cause tremors with their blows, and overpower nearly any other living creature. Their strength increases as they age, due to their growing size and the higher levels of magic infusing their bodies. * Super Senses: Dragon are possessed of phenomenally potent senses, being able to see in near total darkness, their vision being able to extend for miles, along with their hearing and smell. They are able to detect minute distortions in air pressure caused by the movement of creatures with their sense of touch, and once they have someone's scent, they will remember it for the rest of their days. * Nigh Invulnerability: Dragons' hides are extremely durable, with even young dragons being able to withstand almost any nonmagical weapons, with the most vulnerable part of their bodies being their relatively soft wings. As they age, they grow more tough, due to the continued hardening of their scales and the addition of new armor layers. * Flight: Despite their incredible bulk, dragons are still able to achieve flight. * Fear Aura: The presence of dragons has the magical effect of instilling fear and terror in lesser beings, growing more potent as they age. Dragons are able to consciously increase or reduce this effect, which is useful when treating with allies or dealing with enemies. Weaknesses Dragons are enormously powerful, however, they can still be harmed or killed with enough physical force or potent magic. Certain enchanted weapons are able to cut right through their scales, and powerful artifacts that emit destructive artifacts may be able to damage them.Category:Races